I Married a Turtle
by Chasm-chan
Summary: When 4 friends play a game one night, it's the start of a adventure of a lifetime when they meet someone that needs their help-the son of Coby O'Neil. Follow the girls as they have a very interesting adventure filled with surprises, romance, humor, & anything else I can fit in. :3 These are the 2003-2009 turtle versions. Hardly to none at all things from the new one will be added
1. Chapter 1

**Water Toa A/N **

**Hi guys! Well here's my first TMNT story. This is mainly to introduce my oc's I'm going to use on here and I may or may not turn this into a story story. Hope you like it! :)**

I married a Turtle

It was a nice spring day. My friends and I sat watching the end of a movie. The movie was the TMNT movie from a few years ago and it was one of our favorites. "That was great, eh guys?" I asked. Three different agreements sounded from my three friends.

My friends and I were having a sleep over at my house. It was my first time hosting one and things were pretty great. My parents and siblings took off to pick up pizzas for everybody. We girls were thankfully alone.

"So what's next?" Roxanne or Roxie asked. Roxie was undoubtly the toughest girl out of us. She like the rest of us did karate but she also does a certain form called 'hung-gar'. She liked dressing like Alex on Wizards of Waverly Place since it made her look tough and cute at the same time. She has been teased by the fact that she looks kind of like Selena Gomez. She had long black hair she tied back in a ponytail under a cap most often. She had blue eyes and was a dark skinned African American. The blue eyes she claimed must have come from her great-grandmother who also was blue eyed. Funny enough though, she is the second tallest and youngest out of us girls.

"I'm as lost as, well, a lost boy!" Macy said striking a pose and pointing to the roof. "What kind of randomness was that?" Roxie yelled as she started chasing Macy around the room as she screamed happily. "For such a tiny person, she's fast." I commented as I pulled my legs onto the couch so I wouldn't get stomped on. Macy was the smallest out of us girls but had stamina like Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew. She had light tan skin and bright hazel eyes. Neck length hair which she loved to put up in anime circles or meatballs and a bright face with small hardly seen freckles on her nose. She was short compared to the rest of us.

"I'm not tiny! I'm chibi sized! I'm fun size!" Macy called out as she stood on top of a table and pointed to herself indigently. She really looked the part of an anime girl. "I'm-ACH!" "You're going down!" Roxie shouted as she tackled Macy and the two fell onto the couch. When they stopped moving Macy opened her eyes to see she was face-to-face with Roxie, who was giving her a scary look. "Macy…" Roxie said all scary like, which was really creepy sounding in the now silent room.

"Yes…?" Macy said quietly her eyes wide. Roxie started laughing like an evil villain and I got worried for Macy. Then Roxie raised her hands high…

Macy squeaked and closed her eyes tight…

Then started laughing loud and hard as Roxie started tickle torturing her. Roxie's hands were blurs as they went for Macys many ticklish parts. I sighed with relief. "I was worried there for a second." I said.

"Ah, you know how those two are. That's how all of their chases end." Mackenzie said from her chair where she laid sideways with her legs over one armrest. A book was placed on her stomach and she smiled behind the clear glasses on her nose. Mackenzie was the brains out of the group and had a photographic memory. For that she was nicknamed Encyclopedia Brown. She and I were the same size and age at 16 but looked different. She had really long curly brown hair with red highlights and had bright hazel eyes, like Azulas. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a kind of baggy but pretty t-shirt. On her wrist was a charm bracelet with different charms every other link. Each charm meant something important to her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I giggle watching Roxie finally stop before Macy falls unconscious. "Anyway, what should we do now?" I asked as I moved my hair bang out of my eye. I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans and t-shirt. I had light brown skin and silver hoop earrings and a necklace cross. I had normal brown eyes I wish I could change hair that when combed reaches my shoulders but no more. Out of my friends, I'm pretty sure I look plan.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Macy shouted excitedly. She then jumped to her feet and smiled. "What idea?" Mackenzie asked closing her book and sitting up.

"You know how last time we had a slumber party we all did that quiz I found? You know the one about which turtle your like?" Macy watched as the rest of us nodded.

"Well then, why don't we-" here she paused.

"Why don't we…?" Mackenzie repeated.

"Why don't we-" Macy said looking like she'd burst.

Roxie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but I beat her to the punch. "Macy, spit it out already."

"Why don't we have a pretend we met and are now marrying one of the turtles?" Macy finished.

. . .

"What?" All three of us shouted surprised as Macy just laughed. "Marry one of the TMNT's? Where did this idea come from?" I asked looking at her funny.

"It came to me after I could breathe again from the last tickle attack. Come on, it'll be fun!" Macy said now holding her hands together and giving us her 'anime puppy dog eyes'. "…"

~Oh boy, there she goes.~ I thought as Macy took another breath and started up again. I looked at Roxie and Mackenzie. "You know she's not going to stop that until we say yes." Mackenzie pointed out deadpanned but with a smile.

"Yep." Roxie and I said. "Alright Macy. We'll play." Roxie said. Then all of us had to cover our ears when Macy squealed in happiness.

"Thanks. I hated being able to hear anyway," Roxie grumbled as she rubbed her ear. "So, do you have a plan or is this a 'go with the flow' kind of game?"

Turns out Macy had a plan. She pulled out a notebook and after ripping out three of the pages she handed one to each of us. "Ok…" I started to read over the paper and was surprised at what I found.

**My life as Leonardo's wife** was the title. "Now I'm nervous."

"Just read it," Macy commanded as she watched us and sat on the couch. You could feel her excitement.

The paper had some ideas for what I could do and might do if I really was Leonardo's wife or at least girlfriend and how I meet him. Which was good, given I have no idea how'd I meet Leo at all. After I read it twice I looked over to Macy. "So how do we begin?" Mackenzie beat me to the punch this time, having already finished before the rest of us. Roxie was still re-reading.

"Ok, I'll go first to show you girls how the game goes. Then you each come in when you're ready." Macy said then stood up. The next couple of minutes were filled with us trying not to laugh. Macy, who chose Michelangelo as her guy, pretended that the way she met him was at a skateboard competition. The two fought over who would win then made a bet. If he won she'd have to give him 20 bucks. But if she won then he had to show her what he looked like. At this point she told us he was in his human clothes. The whole time she was acting out herself and Mikey, switching voices and etc. She of course won, joking about how awesome she is and then she learned how she was talking to a giant turtle.

"Then one thing lead to another and now were getting married!" Macy finished all happy and swoon like. "Ok, who's next?"

Mackenzie raised her hand and as Macy sat down she stood up. "Do I have to act it out?"

"Yep!" Macy said quickly.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "I knew it. I'm doomed." She said jokingly chuckling.

Mackenzie's story was that she met Donatello at a store looking for more jump drives and maybe a new laptop. (Not that she needed another one) the two of them met when they both reached for the same package. The two of them ended up talking about the capacity of different jump drives and which laptop was best and blah blah blah. When they paid for their stuff Mackenzie noticed she had his stuff and ran after him to give it back. When she found him he was going into a sewer hatch and his hat was off.

"I gave him back his stuff and we set up a computer date. And now that he has proposed to me, we're getting married." Mackenzie said, waving her hand like she had a ring on it proudly.

"My turn," Roxie said standing up and walked to the spot as Mackenzie sat down. Now I'm really enjoying this game. It's really fun watching my friend act out how they think they'd meet their destined turtle ninja.

"I met Raph in a much more interesting way." Roxie started, smirking as Macy shouted 'Hey!'. Roxie was out walking home from a karate match when she was ambushed by some Yellow Dragons. "It's Purple Dragons, Rox." I intervened.

"I know that." She said with a chuckle. "I called them that because they turned Yellow when I started fighting back. And was winning." "Oooohhhh." The rest of us said, giving each other knowing looks. Roxie said she was doing pretty well but then one of them pulled out a gun. She didn't see it or the guy holding it but someone did. Raphael, who was watching from the roof jumped down and took out the guy before he could shoot together then won. But before Raph could disappear she caught site of him and told him she was cool with how he looked. She rather liked it even.

"The two of us kept meeting each other after that, mainly at fights. All thugs and evil losers feared the dynamic duo, Raphael and I," here she waved her hands in the air. "The Rouge. Or Rouge for short." Then Roxie remembered something and added. "Oh yeah and now I'm going to marry the big lug the end."

After a group giggle it was my turn.

I got up and took my place as Roxie stole my seat. "Ok, here's my story." My story wasn't as cool as the others. My idea was that I met Leonardo and I met when I was walking home from a fencing lesson and wasn't paying attention very well. So I was completely surprised when I found myself surrounded by a gang. This gang wanted my purse but of course I didn't let them and started fighting back. Problem was there were too many of them and suddenly I was put in a headlock. Before I could think of what to do Leo, dressed in his trench coat stepped in. he help me fight the guys off and when it was done he was going to disappear but I stopped him in time.

"He didn't notice that in the fight, his face was reveled." I said. "After a loooooonnnnnggggg time of being friends, then an llllloooooonnnngggg time of being a couple he finally proposed. And I said yes." I then bowed as the girls clapped.

"That was fun, Macy." Mackenzie said as I sat down with a huff on the couch next to Macy.

"I thought so." Macy said all high and mighty like. She ruined it though by making a weird face.

About then my parents came home with the pizza and pop and the rest of the night went smoothly and quickly, the game cut short and forgotten. But when I was in my sleeping bag in the basement with the other girls, I stared at the roof in thought. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. The others on the other hand, had no such problems.

~Note to self: tease Roxie about her snoring later.~ I thought with a giggle as Roxie shifted and snored. That and everyone's breathing were the only sounds in the room. Slowly my thoughts turned to the game from earlier and I smiled. "It would be cool to be the wife of Leo. Though I bet a lot of fan girls will hunt me down for it." I whispered to myself then with a yawn turned over in my bag then fell fast asleep.

_**PART 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! Chapter two! Now I need your help, should this be a long story or should I end it in a chapter or two?**

**Chapter 2**

"_Gabrielle…wake up."_ I heard someone say in my ear. _~Go away, I'm tired.~_ I thought trying not to move. I hate it when someone wakes me up on Saturday. It is Saturday, right? Hmm, I think the party was on Friday, and it was last night so…yeah, it's Saturday. Ugh, I hare using my brain in the morning.

"Gabrielle, come on." The voice was clearer but I couldn't place it. Oh well, I'm not going to get up. The bed is just too nice and comfy and warm. I turned in the bed away from the voice and snuggled into the blanket. I heard a sigh then the covers suddenly disappeared. I frowned and just stopped myself from growling. "Go away, I'm sleeping." I whined, burying my face into the pillow.

"Gabrielle, you're the one that said you wanted to be up before Macy. Do you want her to take up all of the TV time?" The voice has a good point, though I don't recall saying that. Rolling my eyes under my eye lids, I slowly sat up. "Ok, fine." I grumbled rubbing my eyes. I opened them and blinked. Then blinked again.

_~I must still be asleep, because I see a giant Leonardo in front of me.~ _I thought staring. He stared right back. I tilted my head to the left; so did he. "Yep, I'm dreaming." I announced. The turtle changed his face from curious to amused and chuckled. "No you're not, Ella."

"Yes I am." I replied.

"No you're not." Dream Leo said back.

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not."

That might have continued for a while longer if Dream Leo didn't do what he did next. Leo had rolled his eyes and before I could blink I felt his lips on mine. Shocked wasn't the word for how I felt. He then leaned back with a smug smirk as I stared right back at him, my right hand fingers touching my lips. ~_Ok, maybe this isn't a dream~_

"Ah…" I wasn't sure what to say to that, while Leo just smiled victoriously. "Told you you're awake. Now hurry up; you're the one that made that bet with Macy."

I stared at the turtle as I slowly got out of bed. I was wearing my normal sleep clothes, shorts and a t-shirt. I knew for a fact my hair probably looks like a mess but I could care less. Leo walked to the door and told me he was giving me my privacy so I could change and then walked out. The moment the door clicked shut I looked around the room. "Girl, what have you gotten yourself into?" I muttered then moved to a dresser and opened it.

Macy was having a nice dream about winning the Wonka factory when suddenly she was being tickled. "Stop! Ha Ha St-stop it! I can't breathe Ha!" She laughed, totally awake now. When the fingers stopped tickling her she moved the hair out of her eyes, still giggling.

"Alright, which one of you won the coin toss today?" she asked playfully then looked eyes with her tickler, fully expecting her brothers or maybe the girls now that she thought about it.

To her credit, she was still for a minute maybe, staring back at her living alarm clock. Then she broke into a smile as bright as day. "Yay! My wish finally came true! I'm dreaming of Mikey!" Then she paused, titled her head in thought and continued before the guy could speak.

"Or, this is all real. I'm in a bed with my favorite ninja turtle standing next to me. Or I'm having a sugar coma again and dreaming weird things again. How to find out? Hmmmm." Macy then started rubbing her chin in thought and looking at the turtle, which may or may not be an illusion created by her own mind with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you touch my awesomeness and find out?" Mikey, dream or not, said with a smile as bright as Macys as he stuck a pose and then chuckled to himself. His arm muscles flexed as he showed off. Macy nodded her head so fast it looked like it might pop off. With a lunge she was holding the giant turtles' arm. Her eyes practically glowed as she felt real skin, or whatever it was, and strong muscle. "Whoa, you are ripped! And real! Yay!" Macy squealed in delight.

Mikey, after the two had a nice moment, which was mainly Macy jumping around in her pj's, cleared his throat dramatically. "Now, if the young miss won't mind, I'd like to remind her of her deal from the night before?"

Macy flopped on the bed and looked at him confused. "Deal? What deal?"

"The deal you made with Roxie. The one where if she makes it to the TV first, then she gets control over it all day and you have to do any chores she had to do for a week but if you make it there first the same happens to her." Michelangelo reminded her, looking really interested himself about all this and still talking dramatically like a butler.

Macy didn't remember making a bet at all lately but if it was true she didn't want to have to do any extra chores. So she jumped up. "Hit the road Jack! I have to get dressed!"

I quickly dressed and walked out of the bedroom. I found myself in one of the biggest rooms I've ever been in and if not for Leonardo standing next to me, I might have gapped at the whole thing. As I walked over to the couch in front of the big flat screen TV, I subtly looked around. The place looked like a mix of my two favorite turtle lairs. The one with Atlantan stuff and the one with the Cyber mat portal.

I flopped onto the couch, smiling intently. "Oh, I love this couch!" I sighed out. The cushions were awesome! Soft and bouncy…I could sleep on this. Leo leaned over the couch and handed me the remote. "I'm going to start breakfast, which cereal would you like?"

I raised my eye brow at that. I've read enough stories to know most writers believe Leonardo can't cook to save his life. But cereal isn't technically cooking…and I don't know if those stories were true or not so… "We have any Frosted Flakes and sugar?" I asked turning the remote in my hand.

Leo nodded and straightened up. "I'll make you some and be right back." I blinked and he was gone. _~Nice ninja vanish.~_

Not long after, maybe a minute after I started watching TV and started watching Pokemon, I heard fast footsteps. I turned my head over the back of the couch in time to see Macy flip over and land on her feet in front of the TV. "Ta Da!" She said proudly and loud then flopped backwards onto an empty space on the couch. I just stared with a smile as she got comfy looking for the remote. Then she turned my way.

"OH MY PRIMUS!" she screamed and jumped backwards right off the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

I couldn't help it! I busted out laughing, holding onto the couch arm with one hand and a pillow to my chest with the other.

Macy growled, pelting me with pillows once she got up. "Darn you, don't do that!" She said, pelting me with another. I held up my pillow as a shield, still laughing.

"Do what?" I giggled ducking a pill-eat-o. "You're the one who didn't look! It's not _my_ fault. Oohf!" a pillow hit right in the face.

I grabbed it and lowered it down under my eyes. "Oh, now you're gonna get it. Devine Punishment!" I run at her swinging the pillow.

"Ah! No! Not Devine Punishment!" Macy screams in semi fake horror as she turns so fast her head almost pops off and starts runnin'! "I want to live!"

"Too late for that!" I shout back tossing the pillow and hitting her dead on! "Ha! Direct hit! And the crowd in my mind cheers!" I start bowing. "Thank you! Aw, thank you, you're too kind-HA!" Macy had thrown the pillow back but I caught it. "Don't say 'Sneak Attack!'.

Macy pauses confused. "I didn't say it, I was thinking it."

I nod sagely. "Yes but you were thinking so loudly I could hear it."

"Hey! I'M the random one!"

The fight kept going until Mackenzie showed up. She got in the way of a pillow and got hit right in the face. Funny enough, both Macy and I saw it happen and froze in place. "Uh oh."

Mackenzie slowly moved the pillow, looked at it, then at us with a calm face. Well, that was good enough for me! "Run!" I spun around and took off, Macy following suit.

"I'm gonna get you two!" Mackenzie shouted as she ran after us swinging the pillow like a bat.

"I'm too pretty to go!" She yelled laughing as Mackenzie chased after us. Then I made a sharp turn and escaped-for now. Kenzie went after Macy while I laughing rubbed a stich at my side. "Oh, now This is entertainment!" I laughed.

This went on for a while. I'm not sure how long but we finally stopped when the turtles walked in, saw us running and screaming like crazy banshees, then laughed themselves. We girls didn't even really pay them attention, having way too much fun! Then-

SLAM!

"Shut Your Traps Or I'll Shut Them For You!"

I froze in my about-to-jump-over-the-couch pose. The others froze in similar poses, even the turtle guys. Then we slllloooooowwwwlllyyy turned and looked up to see a Very angry Roxie.

I glared with as much malice and Ares like anger as I could at those who dared to awaken me. "Now, Sit down, and watch your boy shows and Don't Wake me up Again. Got It?"

I smirk as everyone runs or in Gabrielle's case, jumps into a seat or onto the couch and sat up straight staring at the TV. "Good. Now, good night." I turn on my heel and walk back into the room. I nod at the sleeping guy in the hammock then jump into the one I woke up in. "Stinken friends, can't let people sleep, murp murp, watermelon." I muttered then got comfy under my covers and slept.


	3. Chapter 3 Decider Chap

Chapter 3

**Ok, here's the deciding chapter everybody! Will I continue this story? Or will I end it here and now? Read and find out! OH! And ****No Cheating! XD**

Well, that was scary. I should have figured Roxie would be here too. And that girl loves her sleep; even more than me. After we were sure she's gone, everyone quietly migrated to the table to eat. Leo put a bowl of cereal in front of me and I smiled at him. "Thank you, Leonardo."

Macy gave me a funny look when she saw me put a little more sugar on my Frosted Flakes. I notice and let my eye brow up. "What? There's not a bug in the food is there?" I ask looking at the pieces. That had happened once and I was so mad.

"Nope. I just don't get how you can eat that stuff with _extra_ sugar." Macy explained, putting a little butter on her oatmeal. "It must taste nasty."

"It's actually pretty good." I say defending my choice. It's odd; Macy, the girl with a big sweet tooth, thinks putting a little sugar on cereal makes it bad.

Huh. Go figure.

The turtles all took their places. Well, except for Raph. He was still asleep. It was a while after I finished eating and I was thinking of getting some chocolate milk when I heard the moan of the dead.

"Hi Rox."

Roxie walked in moaning like, well, the dead. Her hair looked crazy and covered her eyes. Roxie walked right to the coffee pot. Everyone watched quietly as she poured herself a cup of coffee then put her creamers and stuff inside. Then she took a seat and after waiting a sec took a big swig of the 'black gold'. She almost slams the cup down on the table, sighs, and flips her hair back.

"Ahhhh, I needed that." Roxie says leaning back into her chair. And like that, the quiet spell was broken. The turtles talked to each other about training while we girls finished our food-or in one case, coffee. After a bit Raphael came in to and did the same thing as Roxie, only without the moaning bit and really slamming his mug down.

"What are ya' talking about?" he asked his brothers. The guys filled him in on how the younger bros talked Leo into a day-time outing. Raph was all for it and by the time I had finished my milk they went to get their coats. I walked out and flopped on the couch. I flipped the channel and waited until the other girls came out; Macy asking if Roxie could share her coffee and getting a big fat No.

"Just sit down you guys. And be quiet, it's almost time for BTR." I ordered and they sat down on the couch or chairs.

It had got to the end of the episode when the turtles came out of their rooms. "See you girls later." Mikey said smiling as the others said similar. After we said goodbye they left the lair. And we girls were alone.

…

"Are they gone?" Mackenzie asked. All of us quickly got up and checked the lair. Each room, the outside and we knocked on Master Splinter's door. "Yep, their gone." Roxie declared after we all met back up at the TV. I plopped down on my couch spot and turned down the TV as the others sat too.

"So…?" I asked looking around with my eyes. Macy's eyes lit up in her chair.

"So." She answered back then looked at Mackenzie. "So?"

"Hmm, so-so." Mackenzie replied on beat

"If you guys start that up I'm going to hurt you." Roxie said deadpanned. Then we all had a good giggle fest. I crossed my arms behind my head and sighed. "So, anyone have an idea how or why we're here?"

"We could all be having the same dream," Mackenzie suggested. I shook my head. "And we're all seeing and talking to each other in the dream? Nah, that can't be it."

"Then what?" Mackenzie asked me. I shrugged.

"Ah come on guys! It's as obvious as Optimus Prime is big." Macy says standing arms crossed. I looked at her and blinked when I saw her wearing glasses on her nose. _~When did _those_ get there?~ _I wonder with a silent giggle. "What's obvious, Macy?"

"We were teleported here by the aliens!" Macy says pointing up. "It was probably the Utroms or whatever their called."

Roxie rolled her eyes and leaned back chin on her fist. "And why would _they_ bring_ us_ here?"

"Because we're super-cool." Macy says matter-of-factly.

.

.

.

"Nah." The other three of us say. Then we all burst out laughing while Macy pouts.

Since we couldn't think of a reason why we're here other than its Macys fault, you know because of the game, or how to get back home, we all calmed down and went around having fun. Well, as much fun as we could without touching anything. Pretty soon it was late and after the turtles came back home and we all ate we each went to bed.

No one's POV

All of the girls had just fallen asleep when suddenly they all woke up. They quickly sat up in their beds and stared ahead. In front of each girl there was a man. He was tall, red headed and buff. He was wearing a long white robe with grey pants. His eyes were green but there was something…interesting about them. In short, he was hot. ( x3 )

"Hello ladies." He said smiling.

That did it. Each girl started to their feet but then froze. "What the-?" Roxie said shocked. "I can't move!"

Her words had an echo and the other girls heard it too. The man held up a hand. "Don't worry, you'll understand in a minute. Now I think I should end this vision." He lifted his hand and waved it in the air. Suddenly the rooms started to run. Not run-run, run like if the whole place was a painting and water had fallen on it; making the colors run.

In a second everything was white. All four girls were standing in line in front of the man and they quickly found they could move but not at him. "What the heck is going on?" Roxie yelled. "What just happened?" Gabrielle asked looking around shocked. Macy and Mackenzie were quiet but both wanted answers.

The man sat down; though on what they couldn't tell. "I ended the vision I gave you girls." He says simply then gestures at them to sit. "Have a sit; this may take a while and I don't have much time."

"Sit on what?" Mackenzie asks arms crossed. "Oh right, I forgot. One ci-I mean second." The mysterious man waved his hand again and the room turned into a sweet penthouse room. The couches were red and the chairs matched. There were some weird see-though screens on the walls and there was a window but it was closed and covered. "There. That better?" he asked smirking from his large chair.

The girls looked at each other. None of them had any idea what was going on, but each decided to go with it. Not like they had much of a choice anyway but eh. Each sat down, Roxie taking the other chair while Macy, Gabrielle and Mackenzie sat on the couch. Then man nodded pleased. "No wonder you girls were the ones." He says rubbing his chin. Then he answered the question the girls were thinking, somewhat. "No one else would just relax and listen. You'd all make good companions to The Doctor."

Gabrielle sat up at that. "Wha-you know about Doctor Who?" she asks surprised. The man nodded. "Yes, I love the show. And it has a bit more truth in it then you'd think. But that's not why I'm here." The man leaned forward and his face went serious. "I need your help."

"Our help?" Macy asked looking confused and pointing at her and the others. "What can we do?"

"And what's going on, red head?" Roxie added sounding ticked. She was losing patience and the man saw it.

"Let me start at the beginning. First off, my name is Case, Case Jones. I'm the oldest son of Coby Jones and great-great-grandson to Casey Jones and April Oh-Neil."

Each girl looked at him with various faces. Gabrielle looked surprised and understanding, having wondered about the hair and why his voice sounded familiar. Macy looking supremely happy, Roxie suspicious and Mackenzie just rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Case looked at them and chuckled. "Yep, defiantly Who companions. Now," he leans forward a bit looking serious. "We don't have much time. I can only do this for half-an-hour at the most."

"Do _what_?" Roxie asked arms crossed and eyes narrow. Case waved around the room. "Hold open this modified portal into you girls' dreams."

.

"What?" all four girls said shocked. "We're still asleep?" Macy asked. "We're sleeping?" Mackenzie asked at the same time in disbelief. "How?" Gabrielle asked simply.

"Let me start at the beginning." Case said leaning back and putting his fingers together. "You girls, Gabrielle Tsukiyomi, Roxie Tomas, Macy Song, and Mackenzie Drake, are my worlds' only hope."

He said it in such a way that all the girls were quiet. They looked at each other confused and a little worried. "How are we," Gabrielle pointed to her friends then herself. "Your worlds' last hope?"

Case sighed. "It's a long story but I'll try to make it quick. Three days ago, I was chasing after my little brother…"

[][][]

"Orion Percy Jones! Give me back my audio diary!"

"No way! I'm gonna find out who you _loooove_, big brother!"

Case, three days younger, growled as he ran after his brother. The brother, Orion, was skating down the halls of Oh Neil Tec, the family company started by April Oh Neil and Donatello many years ago. Case would be skating too, but was horrible at it; even with the kids' versions.

Growling Case pushed a button on the wall as he turned sharply and slid a little on the floor as his brother went left. "For someone so strong, you sure are slow big brother!" Orion teased putting a bit more salt in the wound by skating backwards.

Case shook his fist at his brother. "I'm going to get you! And when I do-" "Blah blah-d-blah!" Orion mocked back flipping over a cleaning robot. Then he disappeared around a bend.

Panting Case took a breather. "Dang brother…why father taught him to hack into rooms is _beyond_ me." Once he caught his breath and stood up straight, his eyes were twinkling and a confident smirk was in place. "Well, if that's how he wants to play…"

Orion had stopped in the kitchen. After grabbing a ban-apple he sat down on a stool. After peeling the ban-apple he took a bite, chewed, swallowed it and bit again, this time do so that the ban-apple was held in his teeth.

_~Now, let's see what kind of secrets o-ni-san has.~ _If his mouth was free he would have laughed evilly…or at least try to. He quickly turned on the audio diary and started trying to crack the password. He had tried four times when suddenly the diary went flying out of his hands.

"What the-?"

"Ha!" Orion looked up. And there, standing on the roof and wearing a small band on his head, was Case. The diary flew to his hands and he jumped. Halfway down he flipped and landed on his hands. His face was one that every oldest sibling has when they'd beat the younger sib(S).

"I believe this is mine."

"That's not fair!" Orion said crossing his arms and looking disappointed. "What's not fair?" Case asked raising an eye brow. "You know I can't use the mind-flex band. That was cheating."

"…So you using the light-skates and having a head start _isn't_ cheating?"

"…Touché."

Both brothers laughed and Case got to his feet. "You know, if you wanted to know what lady I love, you could have asked." He says smirking as he sits down, taking off the mind-flex band. Orion snorted. "Yeah right, like you'd tell the truth."

Case just kept on smirking as he reached over and gave his little bro a new hairstyle. He got up as Orion complained and headed to get something to eat. Suddenly, Case groaned loudly and bent over grabbing his head.

"Case!" Orion jumped up and over to him worry all over his face. "What's wrong? What's happening? Serling 2.! (2 _point_ so you know) Help!"

Case didn't hear a word his brother said. He was having a vision. Now that's not the problem. He has been gifted with visions since he was young. A very helpful God given gift. They only last a few seconds at the most and never hurt. But this…this vision made Case feel like his head was splitting in half.

While Orion rushed out to find Serling 2., Case feel to his knees as the vision played out in his mind.

_He was flying over the Earth. Everything looked fine, but then the sun and moon started moving quickly. Days went by in seconds and the city went through a dramatic change. The sun stopped high in the sky and Case stared down at his home in horror and shock. Many of the buildings and roads were gone, trashed or on fire. He flew down and a newspaper _(can't remember went those future things are called)_ was on the ground. He leaned down and picked it up. The words were blurred but he could still see the date._

"_Oh snap…one year has gone by? What the heck happened to New York?" _

_He got his answer quick when a laser flew right threw him and hit the ground causing a big explosion. He looked behind him and gasped. "No way…it can't be…they can't!"_

_Coming up the street, dressed in armor and each holding weapons, were humans, they all marched in sync and all had their faces blurred out. Case, remembering the direction the first blast came from turned and was even more shocked if that was possible. Standing-in most cases-ready for battle, were aliens. Their faces were blurred out as well but they had weapons to._

_One second they were marching. The next standing. Then the battle began as both sides let lose the rain. Yelling, for more than one reason but mainly because he was in the line of fire from BOTH sides, Case ran into an alley. The sounds were muffled but he still heard the screaming, the explosions, and the war cries._

"_What's happening?" Case yelled as he tripped and fell. He went through the ground and the scene changed. Case fell down a long tube watching scenes of the past. The turtles being covered in the Ooze, them growing up, their first battle, meeting April and Casey, their first alien experience, the Demon Shredder, the trip to the future, all of it. Then he saw them grown old and how they died. Though that was amazing he didn't understand what any of that had to do with the battle._

_Then the scenes went backwards to the turtles after the saving Splinter stuff and the wedding. But these were different. Case watched as each turtle were holding…_

"_Babies?" he took a good look. "_Turtle_ babies?" _

_He watched with his mouth hanging open as he watched the TMNT each caring for the kids. Then time skipped ahead to his time and he saw something interesting. Finally he got it. "So that's it…"_

_Everything turned to a blinding white and right before the vision stopped, he saw four girls. Each different but he knew they had something to do with the vision. He watched as they met the TMNT_

[][][]

"And then the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor."

Case looked at each girl studying their faces. Funny enough, they pretty much had the same faces; shock, mild disbelief and confusion. "I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened. After I woke up I went to my fathers' lab and turned on the Time Window which by now has been upgraded. I could now look into other dimensions as well as back in time."

"How did you find us?" Mackenzie asked.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you. First I had to go through three different dimensions to find the right one. Then I had to search the globe for the girls in my vision. But looking for four girls in two billion is hard, even with my times' technology." Case explained. Mackenzie nodded and took off her glasses to clean them.

"So let me get this straight." Roxie said getting the others to look at her. Her arms still crossed and her eyes right on Case. "Somehow, we have something to do with your world not going to war. But what you haven't explained is _how._"

"Well, from what I understand and what my father thinks, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and/or Michelangelo need to have a family and kids. Somehow those kids play a part in my future. If they don't have children, my world will go to war. And the Man Upstairs apparently wants you four to make sure that happens." Case blinked and quickly added. "The kids being born I mean."

"But _how_? _How_ do we get them to have kids? Don't they need, like, girls and to fall in love and like that?" Macy asked scratching her head.

"Maybe not."

"Oh? Do tell." Mackenzie asked putting on her glasses.

'Well, as I'm sure you four know, the turtles and Master Splinter all were mutated by the ooze and that's what made them what they are. So, it stands to reason, that if you girls find more of the ooze and baby turtles that might set things on the right path. Of course that just an idea."

"So in short," Gabrielle finally spoke. Everyone turned to her. Her arms were crossed and she looked thoughtful. "If we somehow go to the TMNT's world and help them have kids of their own, your world won't go through the war of the species. Right?"

"In a nut shell."

"But what you haven't told us is how we'd **get** to their world. It's not like we have powers."

Case opened his mouth but Mackenzie beat him to the punch. "His Time-Space Window." She said eyes bright with understanding. "He's using it to talk to us now. He can modify it to bring us to his world and the TMNT's time."

"What?" the other girls all said and looked at Case with wide eyes. "Can you really do that?" Roxie asks. Case nodded, smiling at Mackenzie. "With enough power and the right coordinates. It's actually pretty simple. All I have to do-"

Suddenly Case tilted his head and put a finger to his ear. "Yes?" the other person spoke quickly and Case nodded. He stood up. "Well girls, it looks like time is up. I need to leave your dreams or you'll all be in trouble for sleeping in."

"Wait, what? Your just gonna _leave?"_ Gabrielle said standing the others fallowing. Case shook his hands. "No no, it's not like that. I have to leave your dreams so you four can wake up. And the Time-Space Window needs a break and it needs to start powering up. And," he smiled at each gal. "I have a feeling you all need to think about this."

Case turned and walked to the window. He opened the curtains and revealed a beautiful morning sky. "The Window will be ready in one week, next Friday. If you girls want to leave your world and come to mine, be here. Well I don't mean here, I mean this house, this room. And make sure no one else is in the room for I'm going to set it to suck in any humans and your luggage so the rest doesn't come in as well."

Case turned back and held up one finger. "One week. If you want to go and help my world from going down a dark path, be here. And be ready."

The four girls looked at each other. "Oh," Case smiled like he just remembered something. "So you'll know this wasn't a crazy dream, I've given you each a small gift."

"Gift?" Macy said looking excited. "What kind? How small is small?"

"Oh look it's time to go. See you girls in a week!" Case laughed waving as a large breeze filled the room. The girls took steps back as their hair flew. "Wait!" Roxie shouted but right then she went soaring in the air screaming. "Rox! WHOA!" Right after the other each girl went flying. "Wee!" Macy screamed laughing.

The next thing each knew, they were in their sleeping bags on the floor in Gabrielle's' basement. Gasping each sat up looking around. Then they looked at each other. Oddly enough they didn't look to bad; each was wide awake and none had very bad bed-head.

"Did you…?" Gabrielle started. Mackenzie nodded and Roxie got up. "You bet."

"It was real! Yay! Oh wait where are the gifts?" Macy said excitedly. She ducked her head in the bag. "Nope, not in here." She popped back out and jumped up. She ran around the room looking for a gift wrapped in bright paper. Roxie's eye twitched and she grabbed Macy when she ran past. "Macy, look down already."

Right there, hanging from Macy neck, was a simple cord necklace with a cute little orange turtle charm. Each girl had one but each was a different color.

"Oh cool! I always wanted one of these." Macy squealed happily then she looked at her friends. "Hey, if this means the dream was really real; then let's get packing! We only got a week and man I need to find some stuff when I get home."

"Hold up, Mace." Gabrielle said chuckling as Macy tried to run to the steps. "First off, ya'll folks aren't coming for…" she looks at her phone. "Three or four hours at least. No need to rush." Macy aww'd and sat down cross-legged. Gabrielle continued. "And second of all, we need to talk and think this through."

Macy looked up surprised. "Huh? Think what through? The trip? Come on guys it's a no brainer. We got to go, its fate its destiny! It's-"

"An adventure yeah we know, Macy." Roxie cut in. she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed and flipped her hair back. "But what you haven't thought about is what this trip will mean-" "-I know what it means. It's a quest to save a far future of another world!"

Roxie narrowed her eyes and Macy stopped talking. "I mean what it means for _us_. For this 'quest' to happen, we will have to go stay in an unfamiliar world filled to bursting with danger. Need I remind you about Da Shredder?"

"And not just that." Mackenzie said. She had got out of her sleeping bag and was now sitting on the chair. "We can't just expect the turtles to trust us _if_ or _when_ we meet them. And even if they do, how would we get the ooze to get them kids? The ooze came from aliens that as far as I remember have left earth for their own. We'd have to contact them and see if they'll give us some."

"And that's assuming the stuff works like it did the first time." Roxie added. "And if they have any left."

"And there's one more problem." Mackenzie said pushing her glasses up her nose with a finger.

"There's more?" Macy asked kind of bored like as she flopped down on the couch, her chin on a hand. Mackenzie nodded. "How long this will take. This obviously isn't a quick-fix situation or Case would do it himself. Matter of fact I wonder why he doesn't."

"Paradoxes." Gabrielle said combing her hair. "He would be messing with his past. And while we can do it without many problems, or at least that's what it sounds like, if he went he'd have to be super careful. If he messes thing up too much he might wreak his time line. And if he touches April and/or Casey, he might make the universe explode or implode or erase himself."

The other three looked at Gabrielle surprised. Blinking at the silence she looked up then shrugged. "I read."

"Ahh." The others said smiling knowingly. Macy sat up straight and held up a finger. "So in short we have three probs. Where can we get the Ooze of Power-" "Power?" Roxie said hands twitching. "Yes Power. And if it'll work. How can we help the turtles and get them to believe us and how much time this will take."

"Yep."

"In so many words."

"Ah, you guys are so thinky! It's easy." Macy leaned forward grinning. Her eyes sparkled. "First, those guys had to deal with a whole lot of stuff. I'm sure they'd be able to listen to four other-dimension girls who just want to help them become daddies. And if not at least Donny-," Macy looked at Mackenzie who blinked startled a bit. "-Can prove we're not from their world."

Mackenzie slowly nodded her head. "That is true. And maybe he could contact Coby and get his say on it. Or maybe even Case."

Macy chuckled making a pleased-anime girl face. "See? Now for the ooze. The TMNT's are friends with the Utroms remember? One or two came to April and Casey's wedding so their bound to have some way of talking to them. I'll bet my right flipper they can talk to them and get us the goop."

"Did you say 'right flipper'?" Roxie said raising her hands and taking a step towards Macy. Macy 'ack!-ed' and scooted way.

"You forgot the last one." Gabrielle pointed out smirking as she watched the two. Macy nervously chuckled and scooted again. "Oh yeah, heh heh." She clears her throat. "As I see it, all we have to do is ask Case. I'm sure with his future-science-ly brain and stuff he's _bound _to be able to slow time a smidge. Maybe even stop time here completely!"

…

Gabrielle looked at Roxie and Mackenzie. Each looked thoughtful but Roxie still inched towards Macy. Macy looked back and forth between friends, quietly crossing all her fingers and toes. _~Please, please, please! Come on guys! I want to meet Mikey!~_

"Weeellllll…" Gabrielle said looking at Mackenzie. "Weeellll…" she turned to Roxie. "Weeellll…."

Macy looked back and forth so much her head started to spin. "OI! Just tell me already! Are you guys in or not?"

Roxie, Mackenzie and Gabrielle looked at Macy.

And smiled.

_One week later. Gabrielle's POV_

Over the last week up till today, each of us girls packed. Of course it wasn't easy; what with how we had to do it in secret. You see, we all agreed not to tell our parents until we knew how time will work once we left. We don't want to cause unneeded worry, see?

It was especially hard for me since I have six siblings and I share a room with two of them. And let me tell you, it's hard trying to pack for a long trip with noisey little brothers and sisters jumping in the room at random and constant times. Though my closest sister helped a bunch after I told her why she kept seeing me with my suitcase.

But finally I was done. I had packed everything I thought I'd need and a little extra. And still I only needed my purse and rolling suitcase. Oh the power of being a woman. Once I finished zipping my purse, I headed downstairs from my room down the main level to the basement. I hid the suitcase in the game closet till my friends came.

After an hour they each showed up, this time with more stuff then last week. Roxie had grunted after tossing hers on the couch. "You should have seen my pa's face when I loaded this into the pick-up." She chuckled. "What's in there?" I asked poking it. It felt ready to bust. "You'll see." Roxie replied.

After Macy and Mackenzie arrived in Macy's dads' car, and they took their stuff downstairs too, we went about acting like this was a normal slumber party. We ate pizza, played games, had a jump rope contest (of which I won), and did some karaoke. The whole time we were ready for Case to appear with his Time-Space Window. But the hours soon dragged on. My family had been in bed for a hour and still we waited. I had put in Cars 2 a minute ago and it just got to my semi favorite part. (Mild spoiler in the next sentence just so you'd know.)

"Go American spy dude! Man why'd they have to kill him? He's my favorite car." I moaned as I watched him kick bumper.

"Aw who cares?" Roxie grumbled opening her Root Beer and taking a large gulp. I looked up at her from the floor. I was lying on my gut and she was on the couch. "_I_ care! He's too smooth to go through that."

"Not smooth enough."

"Hey!"

"Maybe if he was a 'Smooth Criminal' things would have turned out better." Macy said, doing a MJ pose. I narrowed my eyes at her and threw a pillow at her face.

"There there. No need to get violent." Mackenzie joked walking into the room from the bathroom from brushing her teeth. I smirk and wave a hand dismissively. "Ah she can take it. And she knows how to dodge. Right Mace?" everyone laughed as Macy nodded her head quickly.

Just then the room got really bright and windy. Startled, I quickly rushed to my knees and turn around. There, hovering an inch or two off the ground behind Kenze, was a large round portal. How'd I know that? I watch enough TV shows and movies to recognize one when I see it.

"About time." Roxie says putting the can down and standing up. All of us walked towards the portal and stopped two feet in front of it. The portal looked like the cyber-mat portal Donatello made but with colors inside. I looked at my friends, then back. "Case? Is that you?"

There was a pause, then "Who else would it be?" The middle of the portal changed to Case's face. He smiled at me then at the others. "Good! You're all here. I'm guessing you have decided to come save my world and time?"

I nod and his smile somehow gets bigger. I cross my fingers and clear my throat. "Yes, but first we'd like to know something."

"Yes? What is it?" he tilts his head curious.

"If we go and have to stay for a long time, like say a few months, how much time will go by here?" _~I hope that came out right,~ _I think.

"Oh that?" Case smiled again. "Hardly any at all. Didn't I tell you? I can slow time between worlds from here. As a matter of fact, I have set the Time-Space Window to make sure that you girls could stay in my world and past for years and hardly any time will go by in your world at all."

Just like that a weight I've been holding on my heart was gone and I sighed. Roxie fist pumped and Macy jumped up and down while Kenze just sighed smiling.

"We've been hoping you'd say that." I explain once I notice he looked puzzled. "Oh really? Well then I'm glad I said it. Now, unless you girls are coming with nothing but the clothes on your backs, you better get your stuff." Case said. ~Oh right!~ I run to the closet and pull out my purse and suitcase. I walk back with it on my back and my purse over my shoulder. The others met me with their bags.

Case nodded. "Ready girls?"

I look at my best friends in the whole world. Mackenzie gives me a smile, Macy an anime V and Roxie a thumbs up. I turn to Case and say confidently. "Yes we are."

"Beam us up, Case!" Macy says. Case nods once more and disappears. "Count down. 5…"

Everyone holds on tighter to her stuff as the room gets windier.

"4…" I look up and pray my family will be ok.

"3…" I look at my friends and pray _we'll_ be ok.

"2…" we take each others' hands and hold on tightly.

"1! Enjoy your trip!"

The wind starts going inside the portal. It's so strong it pushes and pulls us into the portal. Screaming we fly into the colors…and into an adventure of a lifetime.

**To those of who read my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, Congrats! I hope ya'll like it since it was really hard to find time to write this with all the family stuff I had to do. -.-' I don't know when I'll write another really long _13 Microsoft paged chapter_ but I might do it soon. :) **

**Please Review! Let me know what you think!**

**Last update: **06-16-11


	4. Chapter 4 In Neeeew Yooooork!

Chapter 4

The ride through the portal was the best one I've ever been on. Now since I've only gone on one including this one; that's not saying much. It was like the Rainbow Bridge was like in Thor; brightly colored, windy, and fast.

I enjoyed it greatly.

The landing? Not so much. One minute I'm flying, the next I'm hovering two feet off the ground.

"Whoa!" I quickly put my feet down and bend my knees. I land on my feet arms outstretched and smile. "Nailed it," I turn my head as I straighten to see Mackenzie land and hold onto a bench and Roxie land like she just finished a flip. Both landed on their feet. Macy on the other hand…

"OW! I BRUSED MY BUTT!" I busted out laughing as Macy rubbed her tush after getting up. Roxie bopped her on the head, trying to hold in the laughter too. "Don't yell stuff like that in public! Heck, don't do in in **private**!" Roxie scolded with a hint of laughter.

"But my butt hu-rts," Macy whined as she rubbed her head.

"How old are you?" Roxie asked shaking her head.

Done laughing, I turn to Mackenzie who had let go of the bench and walked over to me. "You ok?"

She nods and fixes her glasses. "I'll be fine. Just no more flying," she moaned. I smiled at her sympathetically and pat her shoulder. Mackenzie never liked flying; either the feeling from some rides or the plane kind. "I think we're done with flyin' for a while, Kenze. Ok?"

"Why does no one care about my poor bum?" Macy cuts in pouting. "Because you bruise yourself a lot." I answer. "True but you still should care."

Mackenzie chuckles then takes a deep breath. "Well I see we're all here, and so is our luggage." She pointed with her thumb behind herself. The bags and suitcases were stacked neatly on the bench. "Nice, the luggage gets better treatment," I heard Rox mutter. We all walk to it and grab our stuff. I quickly tighten my suitcases' backpack strap and put the purse strap over my shoulder.

"Ok, now what?" Roxie asked.

"Well first we need to figure out where we are." Mackenzie said looking around. I look behind us and notice something through the trees. I walk past them and gasp. "Oh snap! Girls get over here!" I heard them running to me and gasp. Right in front of us is a large lake. Reflecting off the lake are buildings far off and in the dusk light it was like something out of an anime picture book.

"It's beautiful…" I breathe. It was the large lake in the park and the twilight lights made the place almost unreal. My friends had similar reactions seeing how this is the first time any of us ever been to New York. I pull out my cell phone and took a picture of the scene. It's just too beautiful not to. Afterwards I turned to Mackenzie. "Okay, I think we better hurry up and get to the hotel, don't you think?"

"You're right," Mackenzie says and pulls out a large map. Since we had a week to prepare, we decide to plan. One of things we put on the list was to find maps of New York City at the time. Mackenzie had volunteered to take care of the maps. After looking it over to refresh her perfect memory, she pointed to the left. "That's the way we need to go. Come on,"

As we walked we took in the sights of the park. There were other people there too; dog walking, jogging, having picnics, or walking hand-in-hand. Once we got to the sidewalk Roxie and I switched our shoes to roller-skates. Mackenzie pulled off one of her bags a folded up bike. She opens it and Macy hopped on. "Let's go!"

If you've never been to New York let me tell you; it's loud and crowded. And loud. We moved in and out and around people and cars and pot holes and dropped food so many times it's ridiculous. It's a good thing we knew where we're going.

The Park Central Hotel wasn't far but we did get quite a work out trying to get there. When we finally stopped at the doors everyone was panting a little. After packing up our wheels we brushed ourselves off and walk into the building. After looking around for a sec we walked up to the front desk. Mackenzie set us up and we headed up in the elevator to our room.

"Nice," I say once we walk into the room we'll be sharing. Now before anyone thinks of anything bad, here's how much one room with two large beds cost.

$149 American.

Yeah, so this way we save money and stick together all at once. And besides; I doubt we'll be here for long. This is good; since none of us have any intention on finding a job. I drop my bags on the floor once the door closes and run to a bed. I jump. "Kevin!" I flop on the bed laughing.

"What's with you and the 'Kevin' thing?" Roxie asked laughing as she looked through the magazine about New York. I shrug and smirk.

Macy jumped onto the other bed and crossed her lags. "So, where and what are we gonna do huh? Look for the dudes or fight baddies or go site seeing or go to a show or shopping or-" she said quickly before I cut her off.

"I think number three and four out of those suggestions." I say giggling at Macys pouting face. I turn to Mackenzie as she finished looking around. "Do we have enough money to go to a show?"

She pulled out her money pouch and a list of Broadway shows and prices. After a minute she nodded and smiled. "Yep! Now which show should we go see? I'm voting for Mary Poppins, Spiderman Turn Off the Dark, The Lion King, or How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying."

Hmmm, choices choices. I rubbed my chin thinking…then opened my mouth.

The next morning

I'll spare you all the details-and spoilers-of that first night. We all went to watch the Mary Poppins show and it was Amazing! (I've really seen it when it came to my town, its great!) Afterwards we went to a McDonalds and then back to the hotel. We enjoyed the rest of the night in the room watching TV and planning.

We have just finished breakfast and are back in the room. "So today the plan is to just have fun," Roxie said as she fixed her hat. Mackenzie nods and she flicked off some lent from her shirt. All of us are dressed pretty much the same; blue jeans in various shades, T-shirts with different pictures on them and gym shoes.

"We all know it'll be near impossible to find the guys in the daytime. So we should enjoy this New York to the fullest until it gets dark. Then we'll go to the streets and see if we can spot them. If any of us see them, we call. If we're jumped, we call. If we get lost…" Mackenzie gave all of us a raised eye brow look. I roll my eyes and sigh out with Mac and Rox "We call."

"Or dig a hole and hide till the Underminer appears." Mac adds looking and sounding completely serious.

…

"Ow!"

"Thank you Rox." I say as I clip my money bag to my hip. Roxie nods smirking as Macy rubs the back of her head. "_No hay problema_." She replies in Spanish.

"Come on let's go!" Macy says over the hurt and opens the door. "Shopping and food awaits! Wheeeee!" she ran out the room with the speed of a cheetah. Or Pinky Pie Pony.

"Here's to hoping she doesn't find a Party Canon." I say and Kenze and Rox and I laugh as we follow her.

Now if you live or have been to New York, you might know the best places to go. Since none of us have we just stuck near the hotel then moved out. We hit Time Square, the Cold Stone Creamery for some _wonderful _ice-cream, took a boat out to Lady Liberty, then back for some Shopping. I wasn't into the shopping as much as Mackenzie and Macy since I heard New York has some pricy things you can buy back home way cheaper but hey, I wasn't gonna knock it.

We went to a few stores, I having to remind my friends not to use all our money at each store. I think at some point Roxie stuck her tongue out at me when I said it the third time. I shrugged and zipped it. After I bought a small hair clip we went to Fifth Avenue. We went into at least five before Mackenzie found her best find of the day. We were in one of the stores which name I couldn't see before I was dragged in when Mackenzie squealed-yes squealed-and ran to a handbag.

"Kenze? Are you ok? What is that?" I ask as she stared at it like the worlds' cutest kitten. She turned and showed us. It was a very nice brown bag with symbols on the print. The edge, top and straps were a light brown and had a gold clap.

"This is a Louis Vuitton Boetie PM handbag! My rich cousin has one, it cost her over $2,000,00!" she whisper yelled excitedly. "I've wanted one of these for a long time; I can't believe ones here."

After a long struggle we talked her out of buying the purse. If it was as pricey as she said, how on Earth would she explain it if she brought it home? After stopping off at a Wendys and buying lunch we hit the Deno's Wonder Wheel Amusement Park. After a few rides we ended with The Wonder Wheel. We rode in the red and blue cars which move and really enjoyed it.

When it finally got dark we headed back. We went up and down the streets and checked alleys. But sadly we didn't see hide nor shell of the TMNT. Tired we rode a bus back to the hotel. After eating in the hotel we went to our room.

"Well, tonight was a failure." Roxie said flatly as she flopped into a chair and crossed her arms and legs.

"The day-hours were nice though," I note as I place my bag on the floor next to my side of the second bed and sit down. "I haven't done that much since my family had Kings Island Gold passes."

Mackenzie nods as she kicks off her shoes. "Yeah. Be better if I had that Louis Vuitton Boetie PM handbag to though…"

Sigh. "Kenze you know why you can't have the Louis Vuitton Boetie PM handbag. How would you explain it to your folks?"

"Thrift store?"

Roxie snorts. "More like the 'thief' store. Have you ever seen anything _slightly_ like one of those Louis Vuitton Boetie PM handbags at the stores back home?"

"…No."

"Don't worry!" Macy jump-hugs Kenze from behind and smiles brightly and if I know her-which I do-also had a sly flash in her eyes. "I'm sure _Donny dearest_ can get you a Louis Vuitton Boetie PM handbag." ~_Why are we all saying the full name?_~ I think.

"Macy!" Mackenzie grabbed a pillow and swung at Mac. Mac ducked and laughed as she grabbed one too and the two started a pillow fight. I smile softly and turn on the TV. Roxie shakes her head. "Crazies the whole lot of ya." She says then smirks.

**WT Note. **

**Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**Rox: Why didn't we meet the Turtles? Why all the walkin?**

**WT: When did you figure out how to break the fourth wall?**

**Mac: Right after I showed her that Deviant Art comic made by ShwiggityShwah!**

**WT: Oh. –_Where did you come from?-_ Well I didn't want everything happening in the fourth chapter. And I don't want you girls having what I call _–until I get a better name for it-_ Mary Sue luck.**

**Rox: 'Mary Sue luck'?**

**Kenze: She means she doesn't want us to meet the Turtles on the first day. Unless Case had given us a big hand, like leaving us a note or something to tell us when and where they would be, it's highly unlikely we'd meet them so early.**

**Rox/Mac: Ahhhh.**

**WT: And I wanted you four to have some fun too. Problem is since I've never been to New York I had to look stuff up so if I got something wrong please don't be mad my wonderful audience. **

**Rox: Those still here.**

**WT: Hey!**

**Ella: Guys leave her alone. We all had fun so be cool. **

**WT: A Shugo Chara quote! :D**

**Ella: You've been watching episodes of Shugo Chara so much how could I resist? : ) Anyway-**

**Rox/Mac/Ella/Kenze: PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS WT GETS THE FASTER SHE'LL WRITE. AND THE FASTER WE'LL MET THE TMNT!**

**WT: Thanks girls! Like they said, please review! I check my account almost every day. It makes me happy seeing all the good reviews I get. : ) And Thank you everyone that reviewed for the last chapter!**

**Icecreampopstar**

**Blue Rose Kelly**

**RintinDestiny**

Last update: 11/17/11


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days were pretty much the same. We'd wake up, go have fun at some of the places that were, surprisingly, still here in this world (mostly cheaper or no pay needed places), and then try to find any hint of the TMNT. We steered clear of the dangerous areas and mostly checked alleys near pizza places and Central Park. No luck.

On a bright side note; Kenze got her purse. After begging and saying if she couldn't figure out a reason why she has it when we go home she'll leave it here.

It was Saturday and I was the only one up at first. There were new episodes on CN and the Hub I didn't want to miss so after turning down the sound I watched some TV. It's kind of strange the shows that are airing in 2012 are airing here but I don't question the gift horse. After the others woke up we all went down to the café and got some breakfast. When we had our food we then went back to our room to eat.

"Ok, I'm bored." Roxie said after drowning her large waffle in syrup. We all turned to her from our various places in the room; I on a bed, Mackenzie on a chair, and Macy on the other bed. Roxie was standing up to eat. "I mean, we've been here a whole week. And we haven't seen any clues, let alone actually _found_ the turtles. I'm bored."

"She has a point." Mackenzie said after drinking some apple juice. "I mean, you would think Case would have dropped us off around a time and place the turtles would be." Roxie and Macy nodded and I sighed after swallowing my milk.

"I know, but I'm sure all we have to do is be patient. Either we'll find the turtles, or they will find us." I said.

"It better be _them_," Roxie said pointing at me with her fork. "Instead of one of the undesirable people/groups. We might be good at fighting, but evil people don't play fair."

"Thank you, for that beautiful voice of confidence." I said sticking my tongue out playfully. Though she is right. If Bishop, the Purple Dragons, or The Foot found us, it won't end well. You don't need to have read any fanfictions to figure that out.

"And there's something else." Mackenzie said as she pulled out a note book. She opened it to a page but didn't look, just tossed it to me. "I've done the numbers. And if we don't find and move in with the turtles or Casey and April, we won't be able to afford this room for more than a week with our money for food. A week and a half with just eating the free food here." What she said matched the notebook with our money graph.

"So you're saying," Macy started sounding a bit more serious than usual though it's not strange. When something important is happening or being talked about she chills a bit. "If we don't find a new place in a week, we'll be on the streets in New York?"

Mackenzie nodded sadly. "Or we get jobs and sooner than later. This is a pretty tall order what with so many factors against us." She said pushing up her glasses.

"What do you mean?" Roxie asked putting down her cleared plate and sitting on the bed with me. I scooted over as Mackenzie took off her glasses and started cleaning them.

"Well to put it simply; we don't exist. Not in this world anyway. We are teenagers with no social number, no family, no parents, no records; no nothing. If we try to get a job and we need to show any of that stuff, we'd be busted and hulled off or just jobless."

"And there's something else to," I added meeting everyone's eyes as they turned to me. "We also don't have any school records. Some jobs need to know that kind of stuff too."

"ARGH!" Macy yelled flopping on the bed and kicked her legs. "Why is this adventure so BORING and has so many PLOTHOLES?" she asked no one in particular. I chuckled sadly and shrugged.

"I don't know. But there is hope. We just have to find a job without the nosy manager and ace the interview. If we're careful we'll find and keep the job or jobs long enough to earn our pay for the hotel."

"Or," Roxie said almost like an afterthought. "We could look for other places to live. We can't stay here forever; eventually someone might bring to attention that we look a bit young to be staying in a hotel alone without a chaperone. Then we'd be out of a room and busted all because someone got nosy."

"Or smart." Mackenzie added. Roxie shrugged and grunted. We all sat quietly thinking. I looked at each of my best friends in turn and sighed. While none of us is the leader, I felt like I should be the one with the plan here. So I got up and started to pace. The girls didn't spare me a second glance; I pace a lot.

_We need a job that won't ask too many questions, and can help us out in the search for the turtles. We can't try for a job at the mall or anything like that; we need a job that pays well and combined is enough for the room. But we also need to look for other options. Besides, just because all those stories on FF said the OC girl or girls got to stay with the TMNT, doesn't mean _we_ will or should. We'd be a burden or at least run the risk of being caught too._ Here I chuckled and shook my head._ We run that risk everyday we're here. Ok, jobs, jobs…what kind of job probably won't need to know a lot, has decent pay, and will help us with the turtle hunt? …That's it!_

"I got it!" I yelled suddenly turning on my heel and startling my friends. I giggled at them then leaned in smiling. "I know what kind of job we should try. It most likely will hire us since I bet there's a high demand, probably won't need too much info as long as we pick the right one, AND might be our ticket to the turtles finding us." I said with a twinkle in my eye.

%%%%%%

It's amazing how clever I can be. And that might sound prideful but I think it's worth saying, since I not only thought of the most obvious job for us; but also found the perfect one to apply for. We didn't have to answer to many questions and we are paid good money. And what is our job you might ask?

"Welcome to Pizza Parlor Pete's. Where the food is so good it makes you drool after one bite. How may I take your order?"

Yep, a pizza place. I found an independent pizza place that was really booming but needed workers. The best part is the owner, Pete, likes to hire young adults and teens since adults are 'too boring'; so says him. And he pays each of us so well that combined we have enough for the room, food, and maybe some shopping. I work at the counter, Mackenzie cleans and organizes, and Macy and Roxie are delivery girls. We have worked here for almost a full week and today is the week mark. And it's one of the hottest days I've been through.

"Oh my goodness, I'm _sooo_ hot." Mackenzie said fanning herself with her uniform hat. No one was here but the cook, Kenze and I. The place had air conditioning but the oven didn't really help. I was drinking one of my free workers drinks; an ice cold orange Sprite. I sighed and leaned on the counter. "I knorr." I said causing both of us to giggle. "Just be glad it's not a packed house or we'd be running around like a character in a time management game."

"And you would know, since you play those every week." Kenze joked. I gave her a playful glare and sipped my pop. A few hours went by and it was starting to get dark and near the end of our shifts. I was deep into my mind when the door opened a minute or two after our last customer left with his many pizzas. I snapped out of it and quickly stood up straight.

"Welcome to Pizza Parlor Pete's, where the food is so good you'll drool from the smell. And where the pizza is so good he'll bet you'd never find better pizza elsewhere." I said as the customers stopped at the counter. It was four guys and each was wearing baggy, dark clothes. "Though if you do find better pizza please don't tell him. It'll break his poor little heart." I added putting my hands over my heart and looking the part.

Three out of the four chuckled and I smiled. The tallest took the order and I quickly rung them up. "You may sit in one of the booths if you'd like. It's almost closing time, so you can talk all you want." I said cheerfully.

"Eh, why not?" the one with a purple hat on said to the one with a blue scarf. He shrugged.

"Sure, we can rest a little." Blue scarf said and they all went to find seats. Mackenzie walked over to a table to clean it off and as she did we locked eyes for a second and gave the smallest of nods. A little while later the pizzas were finished and boxed. As I placed them on the counter Roxie and Macy walked in panting. Roxie flopped onto a booth seat while Macy just flopped her upper body onto the counter.

"Macy! I _just_ cleaned that." Mackenzie complained seeing that. Macy just waved her hand in the air and said something that was too muffled to understand.

"You guys look awful." I said with a chuckle. Roxie growled at me from her spot and Macy moved her head enough to stick her tongue out at me. I just raised an eye brow with my smirk still in place. The guy with a orange scarf walked up and picked up the pizza. He paid for the food.

"Thanks for the de-lish looking chow, pizza girl." He said and I nodded a 'you're welcome'. He turned and ran after his group, who had left him behind. "Hey guys! Wait up!" we heard before he and the pizza disappeared.

…

Roxie sat up with a sigh and Macy got to her arms. Mackenzie walked around the tables and I stood up straight with my arms on my hips. We looked at each other and nodded.

"We finally found them." All four of us said at once.

"So…now what?" Macy asked. "I mean, we did just let them go. Ooo, are we gonna fallow them all sneaky like?"

"Heh, like _we're _that good." Roxie said flicking Macy's head.

"Now that we know the turtles go to this place, all we have to do is wait for the right time. If we fallowed them right now, it probably wouldn't go well." Mackenzie said matter of factly.

"We'll wait for the right time. Don't worry Mac, I'll bet we'll finally talk to them face-to-face very soon." I said.

I had no idea how right I was.

Last Updated: 02-29-12

**wt note:**

**EVERYONE! PLEASE IGNORE WHAT WAS UP BEFORE. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENED AND I HAVE FIXED IT. **


	6. The Meeting and a Misplaced Shoulder

**WT Note: Here I am! After months of waiting I finally managed to finish this chapter! :D It only took, like, 11 months.**

**Rox: 'Only 11 months'? WaterToa, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

**WT: *yelps* Roxie! Don't do that! *takes a deep breath.* I'm sorry, Roxie and everyone else. But I do have other stories-**

**Kenze: That you don't update hardly either except that Sword Art Online one.**

**WT: I know, but this chapter was fighting me a lot. I never wrote a fight scene like this. I'm so sorry. ****And you know how tough real life can get.****And this would be where I'd tell my readers since its summer I will have more time to write, but I can't see the future.**

**Rox: Yeah, we know. I guess we'll forgive you but try not to take so long next time, OK?**

**WT: That I can promise.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers: Blue Rose Kelly, amber, and Half-Angel-Writer! And Blue, I'll make sure they go there :)**

Chapter 6

It was Tuesday of the next week when it finally happened. Now I know, I know, two weeks isn't that long a wait. But when you decide to take up an adventure you normally want to get it started as soon as possible…_unless_ it ends with your death.

Anyway, on that Tuesday the ovens broke and we girls were stuck working later than normal once they were fixed. It was still bright out and a good number of people were walking around so we figured we'd be able to get back to the hotel in plenty of time like normal. As we walked suddenly we noticed an alley we hadn't noticed before and unanimously agreed to go down it as a short-cut. One of the other pizza girls said it was the best way to go if we were in a hurry and told us it was safe. Although…normally we still wouldn't go down _any_ New York alleys…we didn't plan to go down _any _hallways at all really…huh…

Our problems started when we got out the other side. It turned out we forgot we had to go down another ally; one that was out of the sight of the evening crowds. We girls were talking too much about how tired we were and about some of the rude customers to realize this fact until it were too late. The next thing we knew, we were surrounded by men of different heights and builds, but most were mostly tall and buff.

_No ones p.o.v_

The four girls quickly went back to back, making a tight square as they glared at the men. Most started to chuckle at that; finding it funny.

"Aw, don't be like that. We just want to say 'hello'." One said the tallest of the group who is no doubt the leader. His buddies chuckled, knowing what he really meant.

"Well, you just did. So hello and good-bye." Roxie said a sassy smirk and a wave. "We have better things to do then exchange words with the likes of you." The rest of the girls snickered at that. The man frowned and the rest of his pals stopped laughing.

"No one disses The Man." The leader said with an emphasis on 'the man' and a fist to his chest, probably expecting the girls to recognize the call name and start shaking in fear or something, but since the girls didn't all they did was giggle at the name. Mad now, 'The Man' decided he and his gang needed to teach the girls a lesson before they stole from them and had their fun. He snapped his fingers and a guy for each girl rushed at them.

Now here is where all the training the girls went through came in handy, even if they hadn't practiced since they came to this world. They tried in Central Park once but ended up drawing a crowd who thought it was some kind of demonstration or play. They played it up then left, not wanting to draw the wrong type of attention. Even if it was just the New York police. Still, their skills were still good and were enough to take care of the men.

Macy's guy went to punch her but she side stepped him and kicked him in the stomach. Before he went down she spun around with her right leg up and hooked the leg around the thugs' middle and brought the both of them down on the ground. She kicked him hard again in the gut and then kicked her legs up then landed back on her feet.

Gabrielle ducked her guys' swing and punched him a few times in the gut and chest. Then when he leaned down enough she grabbed behind his shoulder and pushed down the same time she jacked him in the gut with her knee. She pushed him hard on the neck sending him down on the ground with a flip of her hair.

Mackenzie stopped her guys' punch and kicked him hard once then as he started getting up she kicked him again, sending him into the wall of a building.

Roxie went for the more brutal approach. She punched her guy a good few times then high-kicked the guy right in the face. And since she had decided to wear boots with a thick heel it added to her power and the guy was down and stayed down. She huffed in a way that showed she was disappointed.

The rest of the men looked at each other in surprise, not expecting the girls to be able to fight back much at all. But their surprise quickly left to give way to anger and they all rushed at the girls, not playing anymore. They were more in numbers and if the girls didn't watch out they would be taken out and they knew it.

The fight went on for about 20 minutes and there was a lot of battle screaming, yelping in pain, grunts of air being knocked out, and more of the like. The four girls were doing better than they even expected themselves; seeing how they were jumped and the thugs weren't playing fair. But after spreading out a bit so they had more room-so to speak-the girls really let the thugs have it. From Roxie and her brutal but controlled punches and boot kicks to Macys' Ty-lee impression by flipping, grabbing onto the fire escapes, and dodging then sneaking in her attacks when her opponents were off balance, the girls were kicking butt.

Things were going well. Until the gun went off.

Everyone froze; the guys thinking the cops were there and the girls thinking one of them had been shot. Sadly and thankfully, the shot was a sky one and didn't hit anyone. The gun was in the hand of the boss guy, The Man. Everyone looked at him after he cleared his throat and the girls gasped, Roxie then face palmed herself.

"Well, that was a good show; very, very good. But boys, I think now you can stop playing and start being_ serious_." He said, holding Gabrielle in a headlock with the gun now aimed at her head. His voice was cheery at first but became dark by the ending words. The girls glared at him but not wanting to get shot or get Gabrielle shot the girls raised their hands in surrender, Roxie muttering in Spanish under her breath.

The men-those still awake and weren't out of it-laughed at the Roxie, Macy, and Mackenzie as they crowed them in a corner. By now the sun had gone down and even though if someone looked down the alleyways' opening they might have noticed something before; the walls shadows made things too hard to see now. They were stuck. They needed help. They needed a miracle.

No, they needed a distraction.

~_Now would be a good time for the turtles to show up.~_ Thought Gabrielle as she tried to ignore the smell of cigarettes from The Man and the smoking gun aimed at her temple. She wasn't really afraid. …ok, yes she was. It's a stinking _gun _to her _head. _But she wasn't as afraid as she should have been. Why?

A few reasons really.

Number one. This kind of thing happened a lot in the fan fictions back home. The OC or OC's usually had to be in danger before the turtles showed up and the danger usually meant life threatening danger. Though in some they do help save woman from thieves too but mostly the stories Gabrielle read were where the OC needed to be rescued or they came to the turtles rescue. Either way, she knew she was living the plot line and to her memory no one died except for the bad guys. So that was the first reason she wasn't having a full-blown panic attack in her head just yet.

Number two. She and her gal pals knew how to deal with guns. Their shared self-defense teacher back home had given everyone in his class special lessons when a shooting happened a bit too close to the gym. It'd be a challenge, since those lessons were a while back and there were seven men with guns and four girls without-one in a headlock-but they could probably at least knock the guns out of the thugs hands and run, hopefully escaping without fatal gun wounds.

And number three. They had a mission, an important mission that has placed the fate of an entire future in their hands. Melodramatic sounding; I know, but true. And they were _so_ close to meeting the turtles and getting things started that there is no _way_ a few thugs trying to get their purse money will stop that from happening.

So Gabrielle wasn't surprised in the least when a sudden voice was heard saying,

"Seven against four? Now that's not fair." Said the voice; gaining everyone's attention and happy relived smiles from the girls.

"And with guns, no less." A second voice said with a tisk-tisk sort of tone.

"How about we even the odds?" another voice asked then four shadows fell from the roof of the shorter building.

Gabrielle's P.O.V

If it was possible for me to cry out in happiness without incurring my best friends eventual teasing and ridicule, I would have. Even with their bodies hidden in the shadows I knew who they were and I knew my friends did too. A glance to their eyes proved I was right and I saw we had the same idea in mind.

The arm around my neck jerked and I remembered I was stuck in a choke hold by a man with _very _bad B.O.

"Oi, who's there? You better scram if you know what's good for you, and the little ladies here." The Man (good grief that name is lame) said to the shadowed people, waving the gun around in a circle around my head.

"Ehhhh nope." A cheery voice said then the ally was full of life again, this time with me and my friends in the winners' circle. You know the best part? The TMNT didn't even do the first move. We did.

I quickly grabbed The Mans' gun hand and pushed it away from me. Then I jabbed him under the nose causing him to be disoriented in pain. His arms loosened and I spun myself free, grabbing the gun as I did so. For my friends they had dropped their arms when the turtles stared to speak and using that and my breaking free as a perfect chance to grab the guns. So what they did was each snapped their hands like cobras and grabbed the guns. Two hands' were loose so the gun went into their hands easily but for Roxie and Mackenzie…

"AH!"

They had to break the trigger fingers. Afterwards they slipped the guns away and held them in defense. All four of us girls were smirking or smiling in victory and confidence, which in this case was just fine.

The turtles finished the job. Staying in the shadows they took out everyone else except one guy that managed to escape into the crowds out of the ally. I stood with my friends in silence at the side as we watched our favorite characters do their work. As they went for the last two I leaned over to my friends, for I was standing on the end left, and whispered to them. "So plan A then or B?"

"I say A." Rox whispered back to me rubbing her chin. Macy nodded quickly and Kenzie nodded once.

"It would be easier." She said. I leaned back and smiled as the turtles, which had come out of the shadows, headed towards us girls.

"Are any of you hurt?" Donatello asked us as they stopped a few feet in front of us girls.

We all shook our heads after checking. "Just some crooked clothes." I said. "And I have a need for some coffee beans to clear my nose of that thugs' breath."

The turtles smirked at that then seemed to realize they were in the open. "You're not afraid of us?" Leonardo asked, sounding both surprised and cautioned.

We girls all looked at each other and then shook our heads calmly. "Nope." We said at the same time.

"Grateful? Yes." Mackenzie said then then gestured to us all. "We were in trouble and you helped. Who knows how this evening would have turned out if you hadn't? So thank you."

"Aw, it's all good." Michelangelo chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if you're alright, we need you to promise us you won't tell-." Leo started to say but I took a step forward and cut him off.

"-Anyone about you four. You don't need to worry about that." I said with a wave while I closed my eyes and looked to the side all dramatically. I turned back to them and looked at them seriously. "But the thing is, we need to talk. With you and your father."

"And the sooner the better, boyos." Roxie said then aimed a thumb at one of the thugs. "Their starting to wake up."

"We'll answer all your questions once we are in a safer area." Mackenzie said cleaning her glasses as the turtles looked at each other in confusion and suspicion. "But we are fine with waiting. We could go home and meet you four here tomorrow after you speak about it to your father."

"No. You should come with us now." Leo said, causing Raphael to look at him all funny. They whispered amongst each other as us girls just stood in silence, a feat Macy was doing pretty well surprisingly. Finally the four came to an agreement and Raph lifted up a manhole cover.

"Well, 'urry up." He snapped at us. Leo shook his head at his brother but none of us girls were offended. I stood back to go last and Macy, Mackenzie, and then Roxie went down the hole, Roxie pausing to look at Raph before disappearing down. Mikey, Don and then Raph went down next leaving Leo and I.

"After you." Leo said. I smirked and curtsied, even if it wasn't as nice since I was in jeans.

"I thank you, kind sir." I said with a fancy air then walked over. Leo smiled at my act and I felt great for it. I got him to smile! No small feat there. Wow, is my word for the hour 'feat'? Anyway as I looked down to see where the ladder was, something set off my sixth sense. I quickly turned around-

"AH!" I screamed as something went into then out of my shoulder. I almost lost my balance and could have fallen down the manhole the wrong way up if Leo didn't quickly catch me.

"Take her and go!" Leo ordered Raph, who had started up the ladder. He took my hand and helped me down the manhole. The last thing I saw through wet eyes was Leo running after someone.

**Last update was on: 7/21/12**


	7. Explanations Exclamations & Exasperation

**(11 months later)**

**WT: Uhhhh...**

**Rox: *comes up to WaterToa with a hose* What was that about not taking so much time between updates?**

**WT: *Backs up* Hey, I did say I would try.**

**Macy: *Girlish version of Yoda* Try, Not Do. Do, Not Try**

**Kenzie: That was pretty good, Macy.**

**Macy: Thanks!**

**WT: Uh hey, isn't someone going to help me?**

**Ella, Kenzie, Macy, Rox: Nope!**

**WT: WHA-Roxie's gonna go all SAIL on me! And I mean the one with the two ladies and one was a red head!**

**Ella: Sorry, but that's what you get for the wait.**

**Rox: *starts to laugh manically***

**WT: AHHHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING DON'T GET MY HAIR!**

**%Reviewers%**

**Annabelle3123: Thank you! I'm so glad you love this story! : ) I'm happy you liked my take on the Turtle X OC thing and I'm happy to see what you will say later into it. Don't worry, I'm going to try my hardest to keep the characters characters right but we'll just see ^^ Oh, and sorry for not posting during summer**

**amber: Thanks for reviewing twice for this chapter and that is one reason I picked this story to work on :) I hope you like what is happening next.**

**Blue Rose Kelly: Aww, thank you! I hope you like this chapter : )**

Chapter 7

Explanations, Exclamations, and Exasperation's

If there was one thing about Gabrielle you could say, it was that she had a very good grip on her mouth. Even though she was in a lot of pain in the shoulder and was a little nauseous from the smell of the blood and sewer water, and…well, _what-not_; she didn't let out a single curse word the whole trip. Really, she didn't let out a single word at all. Instead, she gritted her teeth and held her shoulder, walking briskly. She had insisted on walking after a few minutes, using her legs to distract herself from her shoulder. She wanted to let her mouth open, but she didn't trust herself; not with cursing, but she worried if she opened her mouth she'd start to cry or whimper. So she walked in silence as the turtles led her and her best friends to the lair.

If it wasn't for her bleeding shoulder, they probably would have taken the long way or something like that. But, as far as Gabrielle could tell, they only speed-walked for maybe 7-9 minutes before arriving at their destination. What she saw was not what she was expecting. Well, not really. The lair was the building one that was upgraded during the Cyber Turtles ark in the show. But really, it was the lair the TMNT got during the (technical) 5th season. She wasn't the only one to notice, the other girls all looking at the place in awe.

Either the show didn't do it justice, or it was just cooler in real life. But Gabrielle didn't get much chance at sight-seeing. Instead she was rushed into a room that she realized was a medical bay and sat down on a table. She kept her mouth shut and her body as still as she could, as Donny went to work on her shoulder.

"Well, you got off pretty well, under the circumstances." Don said with a smile as he finished bandaging the wound. "While painful, the shot from what I can guess is a .380 caliber. Those bullets are—thankfully—small, and didn't cause much damage. But I'll give you some pain pills to help."

"Thanks." Gabrielle said sincerely. As Don turned around and went to grab some pills, Gabrielle allowed herself to take in the whole 'there is an almost full grown mutant turtle standing before me' thing. It was…surprisingly easy. She guessed it had to do with the whole, knowing/expecting to meet them eventually thing.

Don turned around and gave her the pills. "Well…" Don said, looking a bit awkward about the whole thing. Gabrielle didn't blame him. This was weird. "I think we should go in the other room. It would be good to have an explanation for-"

"How we knew about Master Splinter?"

"-Yeah, that."

"Well," Gabrielle said standing to her feet. She took out a pill and popped it into her mouth and swallowed. "Let's get this stuff started."

Gabrielle and Donny walked out of the med bay room and walked back into the living room/area. Everyone else was already sitting down, the girls on the couch, and the guys sitting in some chairs—except for Leo and Raph. Gabrielle smiled lightly at her friends when they looked towards her and waved their worries away. As she went to the couch, Macy slid off it and sat on the ground, leaving a space for Gabrielle to sit. She sat down and Roxie looked at her wrapped up wound.

"You good?" she asked. Gabrielle nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I'll be better when the pain killers kick in, but I'm fine as long as I don't move too much."

Roxie nodded slightly then both girls turned to Master Splinter as he cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is together," he said his hands on his lap and looking at the girls. "I believe it was would be best to start with the introductions."

"You guys didn't introduce yourselves yet?" Gabrielle asked surprised at her friends. Roxie shrugged with her arms crossed, Makenzie scratched at her head with a light smile, and Macy said a cheerful 'nope'.

"We were waiting for you." Roxie explained.

"Oh. Ok then." Gabrielle stood up, careful as to not shake her shoulder too much and gave a bow to Master Splinter, noticing the light surprise on his sons' faces. Splinter's face was a little harder to read. "My name is Gabrielle Tsukiyomi and I am 16. In order, my friends are Makenzie Drake,"

Makenzie stood up and bowed as well, her right hand over her heart. "It is a pleasure to meet you all in person."

"She is also 16 but I am older by a month." Gabrielle continued as Makenzie sat back down. "Roxie Tomas, 15."

"And a half." Roxie said standing up. She uncrossed her arms and bowed as wel,l then sat back down. "It's great to meet you guys in the flesh."

"And Macy Song, 14 but will be 15 soon." Gabrielle finished.

Macy jumped up and bowed, though she added a little flourish to it. "This is so cool! I almost can't believe you're here and alive!"

"Alive? Why would we be otherwise?" Donatello asked as Gabrielle and Macy sat back down. Makenzie stood up, being the girls' designated speaker.

"What we are about to explain will be odd, confusing, and probably hard to believe, but please bear with us," Makenzie started. She waited a moment to see if they were going to say anything, but when no one did she started the explanation. "My friends and I come from different world, a completely different dimension entirely, to help save your distant future."

"What?" Leo asked sounding surprised. The attention of all the mutants in the room seemed to be fully on the girls now, not that is wasn't before. "How is that possible?"

"Well, it wasn't anything we did, we can assure you." Makenzie said, pushing up her glasses with a finger. "We were brought here by someone special. The son of someone you will or already have met. I won't say anything more on that for fear of changing the future in a bad way so I'll move on. While as far as we know, what we are sent to do will not really change your lives in a way that must be changed—"

"Like saving any of you from dying," Macy cut in

"Or anyone else you guys know." Roxie added in.

"—but it will help your future and probably help it for the better." Makenzie finished, giving her friends a stern look for interrupting.

"What ar' you talkin' about?" Raph asked, gruffly. "What could you four do tha'd change our future so much?"

"Help you get one of the things none of you have in your current future." Gabrielle said.

"Children." All four girls said, although Macy started saying 'kids' instead.

There was an understandable silence then the expected "Huh?!"

Gabrielle and her friends giggled as they watched the four green turtles turn a paler green shade each, not too far from going all white, in Gabrielle's opinion. "Heh, yep. This worlds' future depends on you four getting hitched and starting a family tree."

"Wait, if what you're saying is true, what can you four do to help us…start families?" Don asked; the one turtle who didn't look as sick as the others. Honestly, it was quite funny the look on Mikey's face alone. It was a mix of disgusted and horrified with a little 'whaaa?' added in.

"And you still haven't explained how you know about us yet." Leo made sure to remind everyone, looking quite suspicious at the four girls.

"Well, the second one is easier to explain and can help explain for the first." Makenzie said, pushing up her glasses again. "Remember that other world we come from? It is called Earth and on it, you, all of you and everyone you've ever met and lived through are nothing but TV shows, comics, and toys. In our world, this whole version of Earth is nothing but an idea two men came up with in the 1980s."

"What?" Mikey said, looking at his brothers then leaning in closer to the girls. "For real?"

"How can this be?" Leo asked, looking at Splinter, as if he knew the answer.

Splinter folded his paws over his cane in thought. "While I agree this news is…startling, it is not far beyond the stretch of mind to believe. There are many worlds, many lives, and many stars. It is not too hard to imagine a world where our existence is fantasy."

The four brothers shared a look, and then shrugged.

"If it helps, since we come from another world we figured Donatello would be able to test us and see if we have anything not natural here." Gabrielle said, and then relaxed a bit as the pain killers started working.

"Yes, I might be able to with the Utrom tech I have." Don said, rubbing his chin with a nod.

"Hold up," Raph said, moving his hands from their crossed position to his hips, his hands resting on his weapons of choice. "I admit we've seen a lot in our messed up lives, but I still haven't heard or seen no proof."

"Well, how about this?" Roxie said, uncrossing her legs and sitting up straighter, looking Raph right in the eyes. "If we were lying, how would we know about your motorcycle and how you like to ride your roller blades? And how Michelangelo rides a skateboard, Leonardo a bike, and Donatello a scooter?"

Before any of the turtles could respond Roxie continued, re-crossing her legs but switched which leg was on top. "Or that when you guys first met Karai she tricked you into helping her, even though she was working with the Shredder the whole time?"

"Or that you guys met not only winged people from Atlantis but you also met the fish people too!" Macy said, bouncing a little on her chair. Those episodes were her favorites.

"Donatello, you were poisoned and fell sick and transformed into a monstrous version of you, correct?" Makenzie asked, although she already knew she was right. The look on Don's face was all she needed if she didn't.

"The first time you four saw the Battle Nexus, it was because you all disobeyed Master Splinter and followed him on his private trip he goes on every year." Gabrielle said then silently giggled at Leo's face.

"Raph, you almost hit Mikey over the head with a pipe for being waaay to annoying." Roxie said, looking at her nails.

"Mikey is the Battle Nexus Champion!" Macy said with a flourish. "Oh, and Master Splinter loves soaps on TV."

"Leonardo, you were offered to join the Shredder at first but when you said no you were beat within an inch of your life and tossed through April's window." Gabrielle said then all four girls looked at Don for the last nail on the head.

"And Donatello, it wasn't your fault. They knew what they were getting into when they agreed to your plan." Makenzie said with a kind voice. While it had to have been a long time since that episode with the space-time trip to the alternate future, the girls had figured that Don wouldn't have told many people about what he saw, if anyone in his family. So the fact they would even be able to hint at it, probably spoke more words then the other stuff. "And Hun was an idiot and got himself and Stockman killed."

There was silence. The whole room was so still you could hear each person's individual breath. After a moment of nothing but staring, Leo straightened and his bothers stood up—the two that had been sitting of course. "Can you excuse us for a few minutes, please? We need to have a talk."

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Makenzie said understandingly. Leo nodded once and looked at Master Splinter as his brothers headed for the dojo.

"Are you coming, Sensei?" he asked. Master Splinter shook his head.

"No, my son. I shall stay here with our guests." He said, sounding pretty calm for the weird situation they were in. Leo glanced at the teenage girls, and then followed his brothers to the dojo. Master Splinter and the four teens remaining looked at each other, and then Macy, tired of all the pauses, sighed loudly.

"So Master Splinter, can you tell us the story of how you and the TMNT's were mutated?!" she asked excitedly, looking at the giant rat with her big doe eyes. "Pleeeaaasssseeee?"

(TMNT) * (TMNT) * (TMNT)

"Alright, what the shell just happened?" Raphael growled out once the dojo's door was slid closed. His arms were crossed again and you could see how tightly they were crossed by the paling of his fingers. "How in the shell can four random dames know all that stuff?"

"Easy, they're ALIENS!" Mikey loudly whispered into Raph's ear hole, gaining a large and painful slap to the head. "OW!"

"Easy there on the slapping, Raph." Don said calmly. Mikey smiled.

"Yeah, easy on the slapping, Raphy boy." Mikey said the last part in a sing song voice. Raph growled and raised his hand again, although Mikey was quick enough to move out of range that time.

"You might knock any remaining brain cells out of his skull." Don finished, smirking when Mikey said 'hey!'

"Focus guys." Leo said, gaining all of his brother's attention. "We need to discuss the situation at hand."

"No shell we do." Raph said with an eye roll but he did go back to crossing his arms.

"Donny, could they be telling the truth about being from another world?" Leo asked the smartest turtle out of them all. Said turtle put one hand on his chin and the other on a hip in thought.

"While it does sound incredible and illogical, what our experiences over the last few years has taught me something important. Nothing is impossible." Don said then looked at his brothers. "Simply put, it is entirely possible that those girls have come from another world where everything we have ever done is documented and turned into entertainment."

"WAIT. Does that mean that THIS moment is being recorded and on TV somewhere?" Mikey asked, looking around as though to find cameras.

"Um, maybe."

"Annnnd THIS moment?" Mikey asked, back flipping then after landing on his hands moved into a one-handed handstand. His brothers rolled their eyes and ignored him, even as he rushed around doing different goof stuff.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Leo said folding his arms too. "This could mean those girls, if they're telling the truth about this, know everything about us."

"You think this is a trap?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. This doesn't fit the MO of any of our enemies. But it is just too weird—"

"—That four girls ar' supposedly sent here into ou' lives to turn us into dads?" Raph finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, did they seem like they were lying before?" Don asked his brothers, knowing that they, like him, were watching the girls. They were watching one girl more closely. Leo and Raph shared a look. "I didn't think so either. I have an idea. We watch those girls and keep an eye on them. If we learn they are lying we can deal with them then."

"And if they ar' telling the truth, genius?" Raph asked.

"Then we better start looking for a bigger lair." Don said with a smirk.

The three brothers looked at each other then laughed; Mikey stopped flipping around and rushed over to his brothers. "What? What did I miss? Come on guys!"

"Let's go, we can't leave Sensei with our guests for too long." Leo said after he finished laughing. He started for the door but stopped after two steps and turned to his brothers, his face looking quite uncomfortable. "Uh…does it bother you guys a little that four young ladies, the same number as us, are supposedly here to help us become fathers?"

Don and Raph looked at each other then, their faces matching Leo's to a T. Then the three oldest shuddered at once, with Mikey looking at them confused.

"Whaaat? What's the big deal with the girls?" Mikey asked, scratching his smooth head. His brothers looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Raph said.

"Uh, Mikey, did Master Splinter tell you about the birds and the bees yet?" Don asked his brother, sounding uncomfortable just hinting.

"Nah, bro's! I learned what that stuff is all by meself." Mikey said with a smile. His brothers shared a look with each other.

"Really?" Leo said this time.

"Uh-duh. The birds and the bees are the messengers for all the want-to-be parents and they tell the storks who deliver the cabbage patch babies to the right parents. Duh." Mikey said then walked out of the dojo with a swagger in his step.

"…"

Leo face-palmed himself and Raph shook his head as Don stared at the door in shock. "Wha-how does he—"

"You'd think with all those movies that shell for brains watches, he wou' have seen somethin' by now." Raph said with a light chuckle in his voice.

"But…how?" Don said incredulously. Then his doctor hat came on and his face took on a determined look. "I must teach him about that stuff later. He cannot be at this age and not know about _that_!"

"Well, just as long as you use small words, Donny boy." Raph said, slinging his arm over Don's shoulders. "But uh, just to be clear…_that_ is still…?"

Don shook his head. "At least the last time I checked. But maybe something has or will change. I will look into it."

"Well, until then, let us agree to not talk or think about _that _again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The remaining brothers left the dojo and walked back to the couches, listening to the happy and animated talking.

**Word Count: **3,021****

****Last Update: **06-15-13**


End file.
